thepeculiarchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Hollow City
Hollow City is the sequel to Ransom Riggs's novel Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children. It was released on January 14, 2014. It starts right after the first book ended, and focuses on the rise of a terrifying antagonist with the name of Caul Peregrine, who is also Miss Peregrine's brother. Characters Main Characters Our hero.png|Jacob Portman: Our hero, who can see and sense hollowgast.|link=Jacob Portman Emma Bloom.png|Emma Bloom: A girl who can make fire with her hands, formerly involved with Jacob's grandfather.|link=Emma Bloom Bronwyn Circle.jpg|Bronwyn Bruntley: An unusually strong girl.|link=Bronwyn Bruntley Hugh2.jpg|Hugh Apiston: A boy whose stomach is infested with bees which he protects and commands.|link=Hugh Apiston Supporting Characters Minor Characters Setting Introductory Quote Synopsis Part 1 Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 In the modern world, the wights take the peculiars through to the London Underground, and begin loading them onto the train. But while they are trying to force Emma on, Emma heats up her hands, melts through her handcuffs, and burns the wight on the face, saving Jacob. Meanwhile, to Jacob's shock, Bronwyn tears Joel-and-Peter away from each other, causing them to scream and shatter the train's windows and knocking Jacob, Emma, and the wights down. Emma and the wights go unconscious immediately, while Jacob is on the brink of following suit and passing out. Jacob starts to drag Emma away from the train, but collapses from the pain. He watches the others being loaded on the train and taken to an unknown destination. He awakens later to find himself in a phone booth, Emma is still unconscious, with Addison licking the two in attempt to wake them up and soothe them. Jacob is about to ask Addison how he got there, but Jacob's phone rings, and he answers, hearing his father's worried voice. Jacob is about to tell his father to stay calm, when the Rogue Hollow appears, lifting up the phone booth and slamming it back down, shattering the glass. It grabs Jacob by the throat and lifts him up, slowly strangling him. Jacob, on the edge of surrendering, gives in to the pain he feels whenever a hollow is near. Deep down inside, he feels a whisper, and lets it rise, speaking in the language of the hollow and telling it to "Back off". Upon hearing this, the hollow immediately lets go of Jacob and sits back. Jacob quickly tells his Dad that he's ok, and that he loves him and his mother. Jacob hangs up and assures Addison and Emma that the hollow won't attack. Then, he turns back to the hollowgast. Speaking the hollow language, Jacob orders the Rogue Hollow to stand. Characters *Jacob Portman *Emma Bloom *Millard Nullings *Addison MacHenry *Hugh Apiston *Deirdre *Althea *The Rogue Hollow *Enoch O'Conner *Bronwyn Bruntley *Olive Elephanta *Claire Densmore *Fiona Frauenfeld *Miss Balenciaga Wren *Sam *Esme *Grunt *Caul Peregrine *Melina Photographs Trivia *The book is dedicated to Ransom Riggs's wife Tahereh Mafi. Book Trailers Category:Published Category:Books Category:Books written by Ransom Riggs Category:Fiction Category:2014 novel Category:American novel Category:American young adult novels Category:American novels Category:Miss Peregrine's Peculiar Children series